Lauren
by jellyyyfishh
Summary: A flashback to Emily's time spent living with Ian Doyle as Lauren Reynolds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. **

**I don't have much to say so here's the story.**

* * *

The name "Emily Prentiss" now seemed like a forgotten friend to Lauren Reynolds. She had to so completely submerge herself into being Lauren that she had to put "Emily" out of her mind.

_Emily _despised Ian Doyle. She was undercover with the JTF-12 team who profiled terrorists. Terrorists like Doyle.

_Lauren _loved Ian. She would do anything for him and would help him get weapons for the IRA.

_Lauren _had been living with Ian Doyle for just over four months now. For the most part, she was comfortable. When they were alone, at home, she could forget all about the fact that he was the leader of IRA, a terrorist group out of Ireland. He was kind and sweet and the perfect gentleman.

But he was also a killer, an arms dealer, a terrorist. So no amount of gifts or charming actions could make him a good person. _Emily _knew that. _Lauren _didn't care that Ian was a killer. Lauren even kind of liked it. That dangerous part of his life was a thrill to her.

_Emily_ was focused on finding Valhalla and, well, so was _Lauren_. But for very different reasons.

But now it was morning in Tuscany and Ian Doyle was waking up so _Emily _was put away and Lauren was in control.

Ian rolled over to face Lauren and smiled.

"Good morning," he said, his slight accent coming out.

"Mmm," Lauren leaned over and kissed him. Ian's hand slid across her stomach to her bare back. Lauren was reminded of the night before.

It was similar to most of the nights they spent together. If Ian didn't have "business", what Lauren called his dealings with the IRA, the two usually spent the day around the villa. Lauren did gardening while Ian made a few phone calls. Maybe she would take a dip in the gorgeous blue pool out back. They ate dinner prepared by Ian's chef and then spent the rest of the night rolling in the sheets. This was a pretty normal day for them.

There was a lot of downtime in their lifestyle. Between "business deals", there wasn't anything that needed to be done. Ian would take Lauren to Nice, France, to relax on a private section of the beach if they had a long weekend. They had few responsibilities and they were free to do whatever they wanted. As long as Ian didn't have IRA business.

Still kissing her, Ian pulled Lauren on top of him so she straddled his waist. She pulled back and smiled at him. _Emily _would've felt exposed, sitting completely naked on this man, but it was comfortable and intimate for Lauren.

"Good morning," she told him, smiling.

"What do you want to do today, love?" Ian asked.

Lauren leaned down again to kiss Ian's neck. Her lips trailed along his throat. "Well, I—" she started to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

"Mr. Doyle, sir, there's a telephone call for you," one of the maids called to him from outside the room.

Lauren sighed as she rolled off of Ian. She pulled the sheets up to her shoulders while Ian called for the maid to bring the phone in.

Lauren felt secondhand embarrassment at the maid's discomfort with walking in to Ian and Lauren's intimate moment. They were both blushing, but the maid was undoubtedly more humiliated. Ian seemed unfazed with the whole situation; he was just impatient and wanted to be done with the phone call so he could get back to Lauren.

After telling Ian that Liam, his "business" partner, was on the line, the maid handed him the phone and quickly turned and left the room.

"This better be important," Ian growled into the phone in lieu of a greeting. Lauren smirked a little; it was no secret that she and Liam didn't get along. He was suspicious of her, with good reason, and had been ever since she and Ian got together.

Lauren had a feeling that Ian was eventually going to have to choose one of them to drop and she was damned if it was going to be her. She was doing everything she could to be sure that she stayed on Ian's good side. And if he fell in love with her, well, that would just raise her chances in being kept on over Liam.

While Lauren leaned in to kiss Ian's jaw, she listened closely to what he was saying on the phone. Her ears strained to hear the quiet echo of Liam's voice, to hear the other side of the conversation. Every word that she heard would be stored under _Emily_ to be used again later when she talked to Clyde and the others. Speaking of, she should be meeting up with Clyde and Tsia later.

All Ian and Liam were talking about was meeting up later in the week to discuss another "business deal", a.k.a. arms shipment. Lauren would be there for both events anyway. She moved her lips down to his neck again.

After another minute on the phone, Ian rolled his eyes and hung up.

"That man is incapable of doing anything on his own," Ian told her. Lauren could feel the rumble of his throat as he spoke.

She smiled against his skin. "Wouldn't you rather have him run everything by you though?" She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"True," he gave a little grin. "Now, where were we?" He pulled Lauren on top of him again.

She kissed him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip, before leaning back. "Actually, I have to go into town for a little while today. Get some shopping done," she told him, feeling slightly nervous. She always got a jittery feeling when she was doing something that Ian might not approve of.

"Oh, did you want some company?" He asked.

"No," Lauren gave a little shake of her head. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, love," he kissed her again.

_Well_, she thought, relieved, _that went over smoothly_. Then she put her anxiety aside, pressed her bare chest into his and focused on Ian's lips against her own.

* * *

**Depending on the feedback I get from this will determine whether or not I continue. Please leave a review if you liked it but no flames! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have all been so nice! I'm really glad other people like this pairing too. Right now, my computer isn't letting me reply to the reviews right now but I will reply if I can get it to work. But a huge thanks to everyone who did review! I appreciate it! **

**Just a little note, what's taking place in my story right now happened **_**before**_** everything that we saw in the show (except for Ian and Emily meeting, obviously). Also, I'm not sure if I'll be writing Declan into this because I'm horrible at writing kids and I want the story to focus on Ian and Lauren's relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

* * *

A couple hours later, Lauren was getting in the car to leave. She waved goodbye to Ian who stood on the balcony. He smiled down at her and she returned it. Lauren got into the car and drove away from Ian's villa.

Now, she was _Emily_. She needed to talk to Sean and the others about their next move. She had to tell him about their expected arms shipment from Liam.

Maybe she could ask him about arranging a shipment for her; a large enough shipment that Ian would be impressed, but not too big as to make Liam even more suspicious. But, as far as she knew,_ Ian_ wasn't suspicious.

After a half hour of driving, Emily pulled up to a small café, parking her car on the side of the busy street. She looked at her watch; twenty-two minutes until Clyde and Tsia would be there. Emily ordered a coffee and a pastry and sat at one of the outdoor tables while she was waiting.

The minutes passed quickly and before she knew it, Tsia was walking by to discreetly set a cell phone on the table next to where Emily sat. A minute later, Emily stood up, picked up the phone and walked towards the bathroom. She could see Tsia leaning against a railing about 20 feet away and Clyde stood off to the side, forming a triangle with the two women.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Clyde," Emily said into the phone.

"Been busy," his low voice came over the line.

"Right, well, Doyle's meeting with Liam later this week and he's expecting another shipment. He didn't give any details about size or what was actually included but it's coming in on Monday."

That gave them 6 days to figure out Liam's source.

"Was that all they said?" Tsia asked.

"Yeah, they're going over details on Thursday, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it back here alone between then and Monday. If Doyle goes out, I _might_ be able to call—"

"No, no, we don't want to risk it," Clyde interrupted. He sighed in frustration. The three were silent for a moment. "Can you ask him to postpone the delivery?"

Emily bit her bottom lip. She had a feeling that she could ask Ian for an elephant and get it within 24 hours. He was wrapped around her finger. But this was a tricky situation. Lauren wasn't supposed to be meddling in his business; she was supposed to be helping him. It was worth a try, she guessed.

"I'll ask," she sighed.

"Alright," Clyde said. He then told her their next meeting time and walked away.

Emily snapped her phone shut and dropped it in the trash can. She left the café.

Right after she left, Emily remembered that she was going to ask about get a shipment arranged for her. She whipped her head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of either Tsia or Clyde but was unsuccessful. Well, she would have to remember next time.

She decided to walk around and actually do some shopping to keep up appearances for Ian. Emily used the time to think about how to bring up the topic of pushing back Liam's delivery. She knew that if Ian decided it should be delayed, Liam would have no choice.

After going into a few stores, Emily made up her mind. She would talk to Ian about it tomorrow night, the night before their meeting with Liam. The safest choice would probably be to ask him to go to France for the weekend. She'd ask to stay for a couple extra days and they could come back on Monday night or Tuesday. That way, they'd miss when the arms shipment is supposed to arrive. _Okay_, Emily thought to herself, _that's the plan_.

* * *

That night, the sky was clear and the air was warm. Ian and _Lauren _sat on the balcony. Their fingers were intertwined and they were just enjoying the night. Lauren looked up at the stars.

"Lauren, love," Ian's quiet voice barely interrupted the silent night. "I want to ask you something." He looked up into Lauren's eyes, as if waiting for permission.

"Okay," she told him, her voice just as quiet as his.

"You're okay with this, right? I mean, this life? We can never be _normal_."

He sounded nervous, unsure, about her answer. Lauren looked at him and tilted her head a little bit. _Emily _popped in her head for a brief moment. This was it! This was her chance! She was in! He was in love with her, vulnerable, exposing his feelings to her.

Now, she wasn't nervous or anxious about asking Ian to delay the delivery tomorrow. She was above Liam and Ian would, no doubt, protect her. She was safe, as long as Ian was around, and as long as her cover isn't blown.

Okay, _Lauren _came back.

She smiled softly to reassure Ian. "Of course. I know what I signed up for."

This seemed to restore Ian's confidence. He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it.

"I love you, Lauren."

_Victory_.

"I love you, too," she replied. "_Je t'aime_."

Ian put his hand under Lauren's chin and tilted it up to kiss her.

"_Je t'aime." _

* * *

**The French part is just "I love you". **

**Okay, please leave a review if you liked it and I'll update soon!**


End file.
